The present invention generally relates to inks, and more particularly to UV curable inks.
UV curable inks are quick-curing inks and therefore are advantageous for use in continuous-type processes in which subsequent treatment of an ink-printed substrate is involved. A number of UV curable inks are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,258 discloses a photopolymerizable ink composition containing acrylate resin, methacrylate monomer or oligomer, acrylate monomer or oligomer, photoinitiator, and a particular type of an epoxy resin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,685 discloses a UV curable ink having an isocyanate compound added thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,685 contends that the ink disclosed therein is particularly well suited for printing on slightly adhesive plastic bases, such as those made of polyoxymethylenes and polypropylenes.
Screen printing on spherical surfaces such as golf balls can be difficult. As a result, pad printing customarily is used for marking golf ball surfaces. However, many of the known UV curable inks are not well suited for pad printing due to difficulties in transferring the ink from a pad to a substrate. Furthermore, UV curable inks that can be pad printed have not been found suitable for use on golf balls. More specifically, when applied to a golf ball, these inks are not sufficiently durable (impact resistant) to withstand multiple blows by a golf club.
It would be useful to obtain a highly durable UV curable ink which has favorable pad transfer properties when used for printing indicia on surfaces such as a curved and dimpled surface of a golf ball, and which provides an image having good durability.